toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 7: Inconsolable, Unmotivatable
is the seventh episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. The Diesel Ressha is first mentioned and makes a cameo appearance in this episode. Synopsis After getting too emotionally involved in a ninja movie, Kagura accidentally breaks Hikari's kendama toy, and thinks that he won't forgive her. However, the Ressha stops at a new Dark Station where Hanko Shadow has made everyone lose their motivation, and Right, Tokatti, and Mio fall under his spell. Plot To exploit the special properties of Kagura's Imagination, Right and the others decide to have her watch some ninja movies. However, she ends up getting too emotionally involved with it and accidentally breaks Hikari's kendama toy, much to his anger. The next day, the ToQgers arrive at Mukiryokuzaka Station, where the Shadow Creep Hanko Shadow uses his Stamp Gloves to render all citizens devoid of all motivation. Instead of thinking on a plan, Right jumps head on to fight the monster, just to fall under his thrall. Mio and Tokatti are also struck as well, but the Creep retreats after his leg is injured during the fight. Back on the Ressha, Kagura looks to Hikari who is lost in his thoughts and wonders if he is still angry at her for breaking the toy. He realizes this and apologizes to her for being angry over such a simple thing, and for letting her think that he is still mad at her. Having come up with a way to fight Hanko Shadow, ToQ 4gou and 5gou confront the monster once more, and by having ToQ 5gou imagine herself as a solid and impenetrable rock, ToQ 4gou uses the Tunnel Axe to transform her into a huge Kendama in order to attack the Shadow Creep while keeping a distance. The plan works, and after deceiving Hanko Shadow by briefly exchanging their Ressha, the two manage to destroy Hanko Shadow's Stamp Gloves and return all of his victims to normal, including the other ToQgers who join the battle and together, they defeat him with the Renketsu Bazooka. Once Hanko Shadow enlarges itself, the ToQgers form ToQ-Oh CarCarrier to defeat it, with Kagura finally putting her newfound ninja skills to use. Back on the Ressha, Kagura thanks Hikari for not being angry at her anymore and she realizes that he cares for his kendama because it must be a gift from someone important to him. However, the ToQgers rest is cut short when the Conductor announces that they have spotted another Support Ressha. Cast * : * : * : * : **Young Hikari: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Child: , *Police: *Man: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Inconsolable, Unmotivatable: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - Pink **ToQ 5gou - Green *This is the first regular episode where Right does not initiate a Transfer Change. *Similar to Starting Station, the Transfer Change in this episode leads to ToQ 4gou and 5gou sporting the same colors as their numbered counterparts in Gorenger. **ToQ 1gou, 2gou, and 3gou's colors are already aligned with their Gorenger counterparts. Due to being affected by Hanko Shadow's powers in this episode, they do not participate in the Transfer Change (they, along with 4gou and 5gou, had switched their Ressha in the Starting Station changes). Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 2gou *'Right's Shirt': FRANC *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **'JR Kyushu - Yufuin Forest Express (Kiha 72 Series): It consists of diesel cars improve efficiency over long distances. Because of this, the floor height is higher than that of other trains. **'West Japan Railway Company - Osaka Loop Line (201 Series): The train route running in Osaka is one big connected circle. Many other trains run in addition to this one. **Tobu Railway Co, Ltd. - Spacia Express (100 Series): A train that connects Asakusa, Shinjuku, Tobu Nikko, and Kinugawa Hot Springs. Three different body colors exist: purple, blue, and orange. *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *Kagura's ninja costume is reminiscent of the Kakurangers, who did not have a Pink, though a Pink Ranger was present in their Ninja Ranger counterparts in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers due to retaining the five-man Zyuranger team with KibaRanger line-up. **Coincidentally, the next Sentai would be ninja-themed, with Kagura's successor being the first heroic Pink Ninja Ranger in Sentai. In addition, Kagura's successor has a train-themed mecha. *Jun Shison's (Right) 19th birthday, falling on March 5th 2014, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/toqger/story/1203575_2183.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Station 5: The Other Side of the Line Has Vanished, Station 6: What Are We Looking For?, Station 7: Inconsolable, Unmotivatable and Station 8: Rainbow Line's Great Explosion. DSTD08942-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 2 DVD cover ToQger Blu-ray 2.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢やるせなく、やる気なく *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢やるせなく、やる気なく｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi